This invention relates to sockets and connectors for modular devices having pin electrodes, and is more particularly directed to a connector for a miniature integrated-circuit video imager, of the type employed in borescopes, endoscopes, or other small video probes.
Highly compact imagers for endoscopes or other probes are formed as charge-coupled devices (CCD's) or other integrated circuits that are packaged or encapsulated with a transparent faceplate through which an image is focused onto an imaging area. Several electrodes protrude from an opposite side of the package, in the form of pin conductors, with pins being provided for power and ground, for control and synch signal input, and for video signal output. A typical image sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,865, granted Jan. 1, 1985. These imagers are available as monochrome or full-color imagers.
Typically, the wiring harness that contains power, ground, control, and signal conductors is attached by soldering the conductors to the respective pins. Then the imager is placed into a canister or housing, and the assembly is potted in epoxy to seal the unit over the conductors.
If it later becomes necessary to disassemble the unit, it is required to soften and remove the epoxy and then remove the solder from the imager pins. This is a difficult operation, and is quite delicate because of the sensitivity of the integrated circuit to heat. As the imagers cost several hundred dollars apiece, the steps of soldering and desoldering involve considerable risk. However, no operative solderless system has been proposed for coupling to the pins of the imager.
Many miniature connectors are available for electronics modules, and some test probes incorporate miniature internal springs. However, there is no known connector that employs springs or the like for connecting to a video module.